Mary had a little lamb
by RainbowsArePretty
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Kelly Gibbs is still alive. When she goes to adopt a child, she finds out she has a sister. Question is, can their lives ever be the same again? Jibbs, some Tiva, barely any McAbby
1. Fate has a sense of humor

'_Seventeen Years. Seventeen years in Witness Protection Program. My mother dead, and my dad, well, they wouldn't tell me. And now I want to adopt a kid. I should write my life story, that'd be rich. _

_  
_Kelly Gibbs took a deep breath before entering the Adoption facility.

'_What am I doing? I can't take care of a kid!' _

These thoughts were soon erased as the social worker approached her.

"Hello Ms. Gibbs, how are you doing?" Asked Amanda, the social worker.

"Fine, thank you," The twenty-five year old Kelly Gibbs answered.

"Well, I've reviewed your application, and I think it would be a great idea for you to adopt. Now I must tell you, I don't usually approve unmarried people as young as you."

"I don't know what to say, thank you!"

The social worker smiled warmly.

"Ok Ms. Gibbs, the children are over here," She said pointing to the wooden double doors.

"Thank you, and call me Kelly." Kelly reminded Amanda, as they walked through the doors.

Kelly's eyes were drawn to a young girl. Maybe seven or eight years old. She had red hair and blue-gray eyes. Almost a younger version of herself.

Kelly walked over to the young girl, playing with her dolls.

"Hi," Greeted Kelly, "What's your name?"

"Mary," answered the girl, "Mary Gibbs." She answered proudly.

Kelly was shell-shocked. Could this girl be related to her?

"Mary, do you know who your parents are?" whispered Kelly, as if confiding a secret in her.

"Well," Mary began, and looked around to see if anyone was spying on them. "I wasn't allowed to know, but, my social worker told me."

"And what are their names?" Persisted Kelly.

"My dad's name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and my mom's is Jenny Shepard." Answered Mary.


	2. Sister, Sister

After adopting Mary, Kelly decided it would be a good idea to spoil the little girl.

After all, what girl doesn't like being spoiled?

And so, Kelly took her little sister to the Fair Oaks Mall.

That was three hours ago.

And they were still there.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, Zee-vah, do you have any plans for tonight?" questioned the never-ending, insistent DiNozzo.

"Well, Tony, it depends on what you are doing tonight." remarked Ziva.

This made Tony raise his eyebrows and say, "Well, Ziva, I knew that eventually you would fall for my charms," he replied smartly.

Ziva frowned and in mock-confusion and replied, "Oh, no, you have me mistaken. Whatever you will be doing, I will not,"

Tony's remark was saved by the phone call that Ziva had just received.

"Officer David"

"Hello, Officer David, The Director wants to see you, right away."

"Okay, thank you, Cynthia." Replied Ziva as she hung up the phone, and made her way to The Director's Office.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kel, I wanna go home," whined the little girl. Luckily, she didn't see the panic run through Kelly's eyes.

"Um, okay." replied the oldest sister.

The car ride to Kelly's apartment was relatively quiet. It wasn't until they had turned into the parking that Kelly saw the little girl had fallen asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kelly," murmured Mary when Kelly tucked her in the guest room.

"Yes, Mary?" answered Kelly, thinking that Mary had already fallen asleep.

"When can we see my mom and dad?" Mary questioned

Kelly's eyes widened. How was she going to find Mary's mother and their father?

"Soon," replied Kelly, ridding Mary of her fears.

"Can we see Aunt Ziva, too?"

"Sure," replied Kelly, "What is her full name?"

"Ziva Dav-eed" Mary replied proudly/

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later, when Kelly was certain that Mary had fallen asleep she made a beeline to her laptop.

She pulled up two pages of Google and typed in 'Jennifer Sheppard' in one page and 'Leroy Jethro Gibbs' in another.

When one of the pages finished loading she clicked on the first link.

_Washington DC – The Naval Criminal Investigative Services has named a new director after Thomas Morrow retired form the agency. The new director, Jennifer Sheppard, has been recommended by Thomas Morrow himself. He said '. . . Sheppard was one of the finest agents NCIS has seen in a while'. She has just finished a mission in Europe and will be glad to be back in the states._

When the second page had loaded she repeated the process.

_Washington DC – The women of DC can sleep peacefully tonight. The man who terrorized the streets of DC twelve years ago will not be around to cause anyone else pain or sleepless. Serial killer Kyle Boone has been on death row for ten years. So why the scare? Boone's lawyer had committed himself to carrying on Boone's deeds. Special Agent Jethro Gibbs and his team devoted themselves to finding the copy-cat killer. Agents Gibbs, Cassidy, DiNozzo, and McGee, we thank you._

Lastly, she typed in 'Ziva David'.

She clicked on the first link she saw, as always.

_Washington DC – Today history is being made in NCIS. For the first time, Mossad is assigning a Mossad liaison to one of the Armed Federal Agencies. That agency just happens to be NCIS. Director Sheppard had this to say: '. . . Mossad and NCIS's relationship is give and take. There is a strong bond between the agencies. By having a Mossad Liaison, we hope we can further the inter-agency relationship. I have personally with the Officer, and I am sure she will be quite the asset to NCIS.' Officer Ziva David will be assisting NCIS as the Liaison._

Oh, god. 'Aunt Ziva' is Mossad.

_NCIS, that's where I have to go._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**Ooh . . . Mary knows Ziva.**

**-Alyss**


End file.
